


An Artist's Manifesto

by edylue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artist Statement, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edylue/pseuds/edylue
Summary: I am for the art—





	An Artist's Manifesto

**Author's Note:**

> request: a manifesto told in the same style as claes oldenburg's _i am for an art_

i am for the art that does not discriminate against the lower class

i am for the art of the speechless and the broken

i am for the art of twisted stomachs and chewed-up fingernails

i am for the art of realistic body standards

i am for the art that eats, speaks, and breathes feminism

i am for the art that protects the little people and overthrows the establishment

i am for the art of the revolution

i am for the art made by millennial hands raised by baby boomer ideals

i am for the art that cannot be made


End file.
